Off-Loud
My thirty-second fanfic (It shows an exterior of The Loud House, night, Lincoln is on laptop in his room, watching a SMOOCH concert, as he dances to it) LINCOLN: SMOOCH is the greatest band ever! (In Lori and Leni's room, Lori is talking with Bobby on her cell-phone) LORI: Hey, Boo-Boo Bear, ready for our big date tomorrow? BOBBY: You know it, babe! I've found the perfect tuxedo to wear! (Leni is on her laptop, looking at a pair of shoes) LENI: Oh, I'm totes gonna order these shoes! Lori, can I borrow your credit card? (Lori busts out her credit card and hand it to Leni) LORI: Here you go, Leni. (In Luan and Luna's room, Luan is watching funny videos on her laptop, while Luna is listening to music through her headphones) LUAN: (laughs) So, that's how you do a banana split. (laughs) (In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn is watching a wresting match on her phone) LYNN: Pin him! Pin him! (Lucy, angered at Lynn for her noise, pulls out her phone and listen to bat screeching through her headphones, she smiles. In Lana and Lola's room, the twins are on their computers) LOLA: Oh, a new video! LANA: Okay, let's see what new animals to see! (In Lisa and Lily's room, Lily is on her phone as she takes a picture. She giggles in excitement with Lisa is on her computer) LISA: Okay, I've completed the potion and it's now for testing! (As the kids are having a blast with their electronics, Rita walk upstairs) RITA: Kids, bedtime! And put your electronics away! SIBLINGS: (angered) Awwww! (Everyone put away his electronics, change into their PJs, and went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln wakes up and stretches his back, he yawns) LINCOLN: What a good night sleep. And it'll be better with my computer. (Lincoln turns on his laptop and an error screen pops up, he puts on reading glasses) LINCOLN: "Sorry, the internet is currently off, right now. Sorry for the inconvenience, it'll be fixed, momentarily." (Lincoln was shocked and screams, which alerted Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily, in their PJs, to come into his room with their electronics) LUNA: What's the matter, little bro? LINCOLN: The internet's off! LANA: What?! (checking her phone) It was working yesterday! LENI: I know, I checked on my laptop and it wasn't working! LUCY: My phone stopped working. Now, I can't listen to bat screeches. (Leni pats Lucy's head in comfort. They walk to the hallway) LINCOLN: What are we gonna do?! Our electronics are not working! (At that exact moment, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lola, and Lisa, in their PJs, walk to them with their electronics) LORI: All of our electronics are not working, Lincoln! This is literally bad, now how I'm suppose to know when Bobby gonna pick me up for our date?! LISA: I guess there's only one thing we have to do, you guys. (It shows the children, in their regular clothes, are begging to their parents about the internet) RITA: Sorry, kids, the internet is off. There's nothing we can do about it. LINCOLN: What about Wi-Fi, Dad? LYNN SR: Sorry, son, that's out too. (Everyone is shocked) It's gonna be a few hours or a day or two until the internet is back on. (Lori was horrified at this, as she faints, shocking the others) LINCOLN: Lori? Lori! LATER THAT DAY... (Lori is frantically try to use all her electronics, like her phone, tablet, computer, etc. Unfortunately, no internet on none of her electronics) LORI: (mortified) NOOOOO!!!!! (In the living room, everyone is grouped, while Lori is pacing crazily) LORI: (paranoid) What if Bobby didn't get my call or what if Bobby didn't get my text? LYNN: Lori. LORI: What if Bobby dumped me right now? (Lori is acting paranoid, which makes Lynn stand up) LYNN: Lori! LORI: What if Bobby think I don't exist? (Lori is still acting paranoid, Lynn slaps her in the face) LYNN: LISTEN! You'll be fine, Lori! We just have to wait, the internet will be back on! LORI: You're right, Lynn, maybe I'll be fine. THREE HOURS LATER (Everyone is in the living room, the children are not doing much, Lynn, Lana, and Lily are all napping on the couch, Lola and Luan are fighting for the TV remote, Luna is listening to music through an AC radio, Lucy is just sitting, Leni and Lisa are reading, and Lori is staring at the window, Lincoln is nearby, reading a book) LORI: (devastated) I wonder if Bobby is worried about me, I wonder if he's dating another girl, (enraged) I wonder if he'd think I don't exist! If he does, I'm literally gonna hurt him! (to Lincoln, grabbing his shirt) And YOU! (Lori then brutally pummels Lincoln like a punching bag as he screams. Leni taken Lincoln away from Lori and nourishes him, Luna grabs Lori by her shoulders) LUNA: Lori! Lori! Calm down! Calm down! What's the matter with you, dude?! LORI: I'm angry! I just want the internet back! (worried) Because of Boo-Boo Bear! LENI: (holding Lincoln) That doesn't mean you have to take your frustration out to your only brother! LINCOLN: Get her away from me! She's outta control! LORI: (livid) You little twerp.... (Lori wants to attack Lincoln, but Luna and Lynn backed her away from him) LENI: Stop it! Stop it, Lori! Calm down! Stop reacting to stuff like this! LANA: You need to be patient! Attacking Lincoln isn't gonna help it! LORI: (breathing) Okay, okay. Sorry, little brother. LINCOLN: It's alright, Lori. Let just watch some TV. Maybe that can calm us down. (They all group together in the living room for some TV, Lincoln switches for an action film, Lori snatches it and change it to a romantic comedy, Lynn snatches it and change it to a football game, and they fight for the remote, their parents appear and whistles, breaking up the fight) LYNN SR: Everyone, upstairs! Now! (Everyone groans in anger as they went upstairs to their rooms for the night) THE NEXT DAY (Everyone regroup in the hallway from a non-internet night) LORI: Okay, it's literally been one whole day since the internet is gone. LUNA: Let's find something to pass the time while the internet is not working, dudes. LOLA: Let's check in the basement for something to do. (They went into the basement and look for something, Lincoln is looking through a bunch of boxes) LYNN: (holding Lily) You found anything yet, little bro? (Lincoln looks through a large box and he find all of Lynn Sr.'s Pioneer Boy books) LINCOLN: Hey! It's all of Dad's old Pioneer Boy books! We can act as pioneers again! (Everyone agrees in excitement, Lori crosses her arms) LORI: Uh, no way! I love doing embroidery with Lucy, but this I won't do it! I'd literally need to find a Wi-Fi signal! LUAN: C'mon, give it another chance! At least no possums chew through the lines this time! (Everyone complains to Lori for refusing in their activity, she sighs) LORI: (gives in) Alright, I'll do it, you guys. (Everyone cheers for Lori for her involvement) LUNA: Alright, let's get our pioneer clothes on. LINCOLN: I'll get my raccoon hat on. (Everyone went out of the basemet and go to their rooms for their western reenactment once again. Lincoln goes to his room, but were stop by Lola and Leni) LOLA: You don't need that silly old raccoon hat, Lincoln. LENI: You need some better western clothes, Linky. LINCOLN: Alright, I'm getting tired of it anyway. I'll find something else to wear. (Lola and Leni grabs Lincoln and head towards Leni's room and pulls out some cowboy clothes) LINCOLN: Uh-oh. (Later, everyone else is in the basement, dressed in western clothes and acting as pioneers, Lori and Lucy are doing embroidery together, Luna and Lana are playing bluegrass with Lily dancing, Lisa is mixing elixirs, Luan is juggling horseshoes, and Lynn is playing with a lasso) LUNA: Hey, dudes, where's Leni, Lola, and Lincoln? (Lola and Leni show up, wearing their old showgirl outfits) LOLA AND LENI: Here we are! LANA: You guys look great! Where's our brother at? (Lola and Leni step aside to see Lincoln. He's wearing proper cowboy attire, everyone gathers around him) LORI: You look nice, Lincoln. Better than a raccoon cap. LINCOLN: Thanks, Lori. LOLA: Yep, he looks much better with these clothes. LENI: He looks rootin' tootin' nice. (laughs, she puts a white cowboy hat on Lincoln) There you go. (Luan pulls out a gold star badge and put it on Lincoln's vest, which is a sheriff badge) LUAN: There you go, Sheriff Lincoln. (winks at Lincoln) LINCOLN: Thanks, Luan. (looks at his badge) Wow, a sheriff badge. (Lincoln's badge shines, Lana then jumps on Lincoln's back like a horse) LANA: Giddy up, little doggy! LINCOLN: Lana, I'm not a horse! Get off of me! I'm the sheriff for crying out loud! LANA: Nope, you're a horse now! (Lana put a saddle on Lincoln's back, much to his annoyance) LINCOLN: What are you gonna do, charge $1 for a ride? (It shows Luan hammering a sign saying, "Horse Rides: $1", everyone pulls out a dollar, Lincoln sighs and Lily got on him too) LINCOLN: Okay, Lana, I'll do it. (Lincoln neighs and he giddy up very fast like a horse, much to Lana and Lily's joy) LANA: Giddy up, you little doggy! (He crash into a tent, they laugh) LINCOLN: This is so much fun! Maybe having no internet isn't a bad thing, after all! LUNA: You're right, dude. This is fun. (Luna is playing her banjo, Lincoln dances and Lori bumps to him, they hold hands and square dance together, Lynn then traps them in a lasso) LORI AND LINCOLN: (mad) Lynn! (Lynn pulls then on the ground and Lynn put one foot on them, triumphant) LYNN: (southern accent) Gotcha, varmints! (laughs) THE NEXT DAY (It's a very hot day in Royal Woods; Everyone is sitting on the couch, bored and sweating because of the intense heat) LINCOLN: I'm so bored, you guys! LUAN: And it's really hot, too, it's a scorcher! (laughs) But seriously, it's really hot! LENI: (fanning herself) I know, it's like 84 degrees outside! LISA: Actually, it's 97 degrees, Leni. (checking her thermometer) 102 degrees. (Everyone groans in agony at this intense heat wave, Lincoln has gotten an idea to cool the siblings off) LINCOLN: (excited) I know the perfect way to cool off! LUNA: How, little bro? LINCOLN: Lisa, you wanna say it at the same time with me? LISA: OK! LINCOLN AND LISA: 1, 2, 3... LINCOLN: Pool party! LISA: Lock us in the freezer! (They both stare in confusion at their respective answers) LISA: What? I need the frozen succotash for my chronological freezer experiment. LINCOLN: (deadpanned) Let's just do the pool party, Lisa. LUNA: Where are we gonna swim at, little bro? All of the city pools are closed. LORI: And the beach is literally far away. LINCOLN: Our pool is in the backyard, plus, it's full of water. (They see the Paradise For One kiddie pool in the backyard, making them excited) LOLA: Aw yeah, it's pool party time! LENI: Let's totes do this! LUAN: It's time to cool down! (laughs) LINCOLN: It's time for a little fun in the sun! (They cheer in excitement as they run to their rooms and put on their swimsuits, once dressed in their swimsuits, they all head downstairs to the backyard to the pool and the eleven of them begin to have fun in their sibling pool party) LANA: This was an excellent idea, Lincoln! This is the perfect way to cool down! (Lynn squirts Lana with water from her pool noodle, she laughs) LYNN: (laughing) Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Lana! (She chases Lana with her pool noodle, Leni is sunbathing with Lincoln) LENI: Hey, Linky, can you rub some sunscreen on my back? LINCOLN: Of course. (Lincoln puts some sunscreen on Leni's back. After Lincoln finishes, he lie on his stomach with Leni putting sunscreen on his back) LENI: There. All done. LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. You wanna lounge in the pool? LENI: Yeah! (Leni and Lincoln both lounge in with Luan) LUAN: Hey, guys! LINCOLN AND LENI: Hey, Luan! LUAN: Did you notice there's a moat around here? (The three see a large moat around them and see Lana floating in the water) LANA: Hey, Lincoln. LINCOLN: Did you build this moat? LANA: Guilty as charged. (Lori and Lola are sunbathing) LORI: This is really nice. All this sun and sea for ourselves. (Lori gets spray by Luan's pool noodle, she laughs at her, she retaliates with her pool noodle) LUAN: I excepted a bigger splash! (laughs) (Lincoln is lounging, Lily tries getting in the pool, Lincoln grabs Lily and put her in the pool, Lynn got in too) LYNN: Hey, little bro. LINCOLN: Hey, Lynn. LYNN: Even with the internet is gone, we manage to be much closer than before. LINCOLN: Yeah. I've never seen Lola and Lucy interact with each other. (It shows Lola and Lucy are sunbathing next to each other) LYNN: Lori is feeling better without Bobby for once. (It shows Lori is playing volleyball with Luna) LINCOLN: Maybe without internet is a good thing. LATER THAT NIGHT (Everyone is getting ready for bed, Lincoln, in his PJs, is watching TV in the living room) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Alright, so our pool party was a great success and with no internet, I think everything will be fine here at the Loud House. (The girls, in their PJs, then join with Lincoln to watch TV too) THE NEXT DAY (Everyone is back in the living room, hanging out with each other. Lincoln and Lori are reading books, Leni is knitting a sweater, Luna playing on her guitar, Luan is repeatedly tossing paper airplanes at Lynn, while she's sleeping, Lucy is writing in her poem book, Lana and Lola are playing a board game, Lisa is checking her clipboard, and Lily is playing with blocks) LINCOLN: You know what, life without internet is actually a pretty good thing. LORI: You said it, little brother. I've never know, without internet, we can bond much closer than ever before. LUAN: Yeah, there's no internet, and we're having fun with each other. (Everyone agreed, Lincoln get an alert on his phone, he looks and see four signals on his phone, meaning one thing) LINCOLN: Hey, the internet's back on! (Everyone cheers in excitement, Lori runs to her room and contact Bobby) LORI: Bobby, when our dinner date? Tonight? Okay! (Lori happily walk down the stairs with her phone and see the siblings are watching TV together. This makes her sad) LORI: On second thought, we can postpone our date. Thanks, Bobby, see ya. (She hangs up and walk to her siblings) LORI: Hey, everyone, instead of being on our electronics all day, how about we go out for ice cream? EVERYONE: YEAH! ONE HOUR LATER (At an ice cream parlor, the eleven of them are sitting in a large booth together eating ice cream. They're eating sundaes, ice cream cones, banana splits, etc.) LUNA: This ice cream is so delicious! LUAN: I know, I guess you need a banana and split! (Luan laughs as everyone groans in distress, they resume eating their ice cream) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) After the internet was cut off, we manage to hang out together, whenever is pool parties, acting as pioneers, or eating ice cream together, we'll always bond even closer, as a family. (They all happily eat their ice cream as a family) THE END Category:Episodes